Dancing and Cosplaying
One day, Judy had requested Nick to come with her to a nightclub in Sahara Square to talk about a certain proposition they had been given recently. The fox was very curious, since this was not any usual cop duty or anything like that. Judy hadn´t mentioned anything about the favor. She had said however, that it´d be something fun. He had promised to meet her at the backstage of the nightclub after she and her dance teacher Carmelita had performed to an audience there together. Nick´s rabbit girlfriend was still the best belly dancer in the city. Once again, the dance had been successful, and Nick was still the one who loved it the most. He came to the backstage where Judy was, and gave her a bouquet again. He did that very often after seeing her dance. Carmelita had already left, and Judy had changed back to her normal clothes. She hugged Nick as he came in. “Great job as always, Carrots”, he smiled. “Thank you. Your appreciative remarks are always welcome”, she took the bouquet in her paws. “So…what was that proposition you´ve been mentioning recently?” Nick wondered. “Well….the scifi/fantasy expo of Zootopia is coming up soon. It´s special this time, as they are planning to donate all of the money earned from that to the sick children´s hospital in the city. But they need something special for the occasion. I´ve talked about this with Clawhauser, who´s participating in the expo too”, Judy told. “Go on”, Nick said. He had been in the expo a couple of times before, but never with his precious bunny. “There will be lots of special activities there, like the best costume competition. We wondered whether I should go there cosplaying or doing my dance, so we decided to compromise. I´ll dance by myself, and participate in the competition with you, Finnick and Flash. He suggested something rather interesting and fitting for us”, Judy smiled. “Well what might that be?” Nick asked. Judy whispered something into his ear. Soon, Nick´s face turned into a huge smile. “Yes…it´s going to be great! How come I didn´t think of this before?” the fox said. He now knew what Judy was talking about. Soon the day of the expo came. It was dedicated to all the same games and movies that were loved in the human world, but with Zootopia´s own twist to it. Nick had come there very early, wearing the outfit of Han Solo from Star Wars and a prop replica of his blaster in his paw. Finnick was in the heavy suit of Chewbacca, which had been adjusted to fit his size. “Aren´t I a little too short for a Wookie?” he thought as the two foxes were in the shopping area. “A few artistic liberties never hurt anyone, Finnick. Besides, you´re my furry sidekick either way”, Nick smiled. “Except others can understand what I´m saying…hopefully”, Finnick joked. “Hey look at this! Mint-condition collector´s edition Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles figures! You can´t believe how long I´ve been looking for these”, Nick was excited. “Wow. I remember how we loved that stuff as kits”, Finnick said. The two went to purchase the figures instantly. “Hi boys. Having fun on your shopping spree, aren´t you?” a seductive voice asked. It was Judy, dressed up as Princess Leia. She had picked the slave outfit, because it was the most fit for her belly dance there. “Wow. You look gorgeous”, Nick smiled. “Thank you. Gazelle helped me make it, with a few adjustments. I borrowed this wig from her too. We left the collar and chain off; just the thought of wearing them makes me a bit squeamish”, Judy shrugged while looking at Gazelle, who was hanging out on the other side of the hallway as Catwoman with Bogo and Clawhauser, who were Batman and Robin. “I know the feeling. It could be worse though, like a shock collar”, Nick smiled. “Sorry…I´m late….May the Force…be with you”, Flash came to the scene as Luke Skywalker, wearing his robes and a lightsaber prop in his hand. “It indeed is strong with you, Flash Skywalker. Man, I wish they made action figures of us in these roles”, Nick joked. The four were having a great time together, taking place in all sorts of fun activities there. They even took photos of themselves together and other cosplayers, like Gideon in his heavy homemade Optimus Prime costume, and the Ottertons as Mario and Peach. When time came for Judy´s dance, Nick and his friends sat down among the audience. And once again, it was one wonderful performance. Gyrating across the floor like a professional, the movements of her hips, stomach and paws were full of grace. The way the costume fit Judy perfectly only made it better. The audience was enthralled. “That´s my girl!” Nick smiled proudly and noticed a couple of jealous gazes in the audience. Lots of money flew to the expo stage as Judy ended her belly dance. She was going to put that all into the charity there just as promised, and the money Nick paid for the figures went to that cause too. “I told you it was a good idea”, Clawhauser said to Nick while sitting next to him. The highlight of the expo came in the form of the best costume competition. It was hosted by Yax, who was surprisingly cosplaying as Yoda. “Short wise guy played by the hairiest fellow in the city. Are you sure me and him didn´t get our roles mixed up?” Finnick thought he, Nick, Judy and Flash came to the stage. They waited in excitement among the other cosplayers. “And the award for the best cosplay….goes to these four heroes of Star Wars!” Yax declared. Everybody applauded. The group got all golden medals for this. “Well at least this time the furry sidekick gets the medal”, Finnick chuckled. “I have….a good…feeling about this”, Flash smiled. As it was getting late, Finnick and Flash went their ways. They had a great time in the expo just as much as Nick and Judy did. Judy felt a bit tired, so Nick offered to carry the gold bikini-wearing rabbit in his paws. “That was great, my scruffy nerfherder”, she smiled. She was just as happy for the good time they had as she was for the amount of charity money made in there. “It indeed was, Princess. These roles fit us so well, you were right about it. Maybe we should visit that children´s hospital cosplaying as Han and Leia again? I´m sure they´d appreciate that”, Nick suggested while stroking her bunny ears gently. “Oh, that would be wonderful. You´re such a sweetie, Nick”, Judy smiled at her boyfriend. “For being the star of the evening, you deserve an even bigger prize than that money or that medal”, Nick placed his paws on her cheeks. “I think I know what you mean”, Judy batted her eyelashes. She closed her eyes in bliss as Nick kissed her on her nose. Winning awards was one thing, but getting that from Nick was the best kind of award she could win in her opinion. Category:Cosplay stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU